mc_centralfandomcom-20200215-history
Emerald
is one of the ranks on Minecraft Central. It costs 35.00 USD and is purchasable from the server's webstore. This rank was added on the 2nd of February 2014. 'Features' Global= ---- ▪ Ability to join full servers |-| Minigames/Lobbies= ---- ▪ Ability to use /Fly in the Lobbies ▪ +3500 Credits upon purchase ▪ Spawn with a Wolf in Survival Games ▪ /Workbench in Survival Games and UHC (Portable Crafting Table) ▪ Explosive Arrows in Skywars and Team Skywars ▪ x2 Credit Multiplier ▪ Spawn in Skywars with 32 TNT ▪ 6 Death Animations (Bloody Death, Musical Death, Romantic Death, Happy Death, Angry Death and Potion Death) ▪ 9 Lobby Morphs (Chicken Morph, Sheep Morph, Pig Morph, Wolf Morph, Cow Morph, Mooshroom Morph, Spider Morph, Witch Morph and Creeper Morph) ▪ 9 Lobby Pets (Chicken Pet, Wolf Pet, Ocelot Pet, Sheep Pet, Pig Pet, Cow Pet, Pet Mooshroom, Pet Zombie and Pet Zombie Pigman) ▪ Panda Clothing Set ▪ Winter Clothing Set ▪ Fire Clothing Set |-| Skyblock= ---- ▪ /Disguise (Mob disguise) ▪ /Back (Return to your last location / death spot) ▪ /PTime (Change player time) ▪ /Enderchest (Portable Ender Chest) ▪ /Workbench (Portable Crafting Table) ▪ /Feed (Fill your hunger bar) ▪ /Seen (See when a player was last on) ▪ /Invsee (Look inside players' inventories) ▪ /Heal (Fill your health bar) ▪ /Fly (Allowed to fly) ▪ Ability to make coloured signs ▪ Ability to mine Mob Spawners ▪ Keep EXP if you die ▪ /Kit Emerald - Every 48 hours |-| Creative= ---- ▪ +6 Extra Plots (7 in total) ▪ /Disguise (Mob disguise) ▪ /Back (Return to your last location / death spot) ▪ /PTime (Change player time) ▪ /Vanish (Become invisible) ▪ /Seen (See when a player was last on) ▪ /Hat (Wear any block / item on your head) ▪ /Invsee (Look inside players' inventories) ▪ /TP (Force teleport with no requests) ▪ /Walkspeed 1-10 (Change your walking speed) ▪ Compass jump (Jump to where you click) ▪ Ability to make coloured signs ▪ Ability to use redstone |-| KitPvP= ---- ▪ x2 Money Per Kill ▪ /Bottle (Ability to bottle up EXP into a bottle) ▪ /Back (Return to your last location / death spot) ▪ /PTime (Change player time) ▪ /Enderchest (Portable Ender Chest) ▪ /Seen (See when a player was last on) ▪ /Chest 1 (Portable double chest) ▪ /Invsee (Look inside players' inventories) ▪ /Fly (Allowed to fly in spawn) ▪ Keep EXP if you die ▪ All Previous Kits ▪ /Kit Emerald - Every 15 minutes |-| Prison= ---- ▪ Ability to make coloured signs ▪ +2 Extra Plots (3 in total) ▪ /Warp DMine (Access to the Donator Mine) ▪ /Back (Return to your last location / death spot) ▪ /PTime (Change player time) ▪ /Seen (See when a player was last on) ▪ /Hat (Wear any block / item on your head) ▪ /Workbench (Portable Crafting Table) ▪ /Invsee (Look inside players' inventories) ▪ /Fly (Allowed to fly) ▪ x1.5 Multiplier on Sell signs ▪ All Previous Kits ▪ /Kit Emerald - Every 24 hours |-| Survival= ---- ▪ Ability to make coloured signs ▪ x2 /Sethome ▪ /Back (Return to your last location / death spot) ▪ /PTime (Change player time) ▪ /Workbench (Portable Crafting Table) ▪ /Seen (See when a player was last on) ▪ /Enderchest (Portable Ender Chest) ▪ /Feed (Fill your hunger bar) ▪ /Invsee (Look inside players' inventories) ▪ /Fly (Ability to fly in the plotworld) ▪ Keep EXP if you die ▪ All Previous Kits ▪ /Kit Emerald - Every 48 hours |-| Factions= ---- ▪ Ability to mine Mob Spawners (No SilkTouch) ▪ Ability to make coloured signs ▪ /Back (Return to your last location / death spot) ▪ /PTime (Change player time) ▪ /Workbench (Portable Crafting Table) ▪ /Seen (See when a player was last on) ▪ /Enderchest (Portable Ender Chest) ▪ /Feed (Fill your hunger bar) ▪ /Hat (Wear any block / item on your head) ▪ /Chest (Portable double chest) ▪ /Near (View a list of all nearby players) ▪ /Invsee (Look inside players' inventories) ▪ x5 /Sethome ▪ Keep EXP if you die ▪ /Kit Emerald - Every 24 hours Category:Ranks